Anochecer, viento
by Arima Shiro
Summary: Miharu reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos desde que conoció a Yoite. One-shot. Shonen-ai.


_Después de unas cuantas semanas de fanatismo extremo con Nabari no Ou y de una noche sin dormir, esto ha conseguido ver la luz… Anochecer y viento, como el nombre de Yoite. Ojalá tenga tiempo y fortaleza mental para hacer más fanfics de Nabari, es una serie que me ha llegado muy hondo._

**Anochecer, viento**

Jamás pensé que llegaría a sentirme así…

Yo vivía mi vida como si fuese algo ajeno a mí. Cuando alguien me sonreía, cuando ocurría algo imprevisto, cuando me hallaba en una situación complicada… simplemente lo dejaba pasar. Como si estuviese viendo el día a día en la pantalla de una vieja sala de cine. Por muy real que fuese, no llegaba a tocarme. La indiferencia era mi salvación, mi santuario. Gracias a ella la incertidumbre desaparecía y ya no tenía que hacerme preguntas sobre el pasado o el futuro.

Sin embargo… Todo tuvo que cambiar. Empezaron a llegar personas desconocidas que de pronto se convertían en mis compañeros, por mucho que yo tratase de apartarme y aislarme. Los acontecimientos empezaron a sucederse a una velocidad vertiginosa. Yo intentaba no pensar, dejar que los ninjas que me rodeaban tomasen las decisiones.

¿Realmente no me interesaba el poder que dormía en mi interior? Sí, así era. Para poder conservar mi equilibrio, mi apatía, no debía desear nada. No quería ni volverme más fuerte, ni más sabio. Nada de nada.

Entonces apareciste tú. Con tu llegada, el mundo dio un giro de 180 grados. Quedé bocabajo, la pantalla se rompió y las imágenes entraron como un torrente, inundando las butacas.

Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron por primera vez con los tuyos, sentí como todo lo que había en mi interior daba un vuelco. Eso ocurrió aquél desgraciado día en el que llegué por primera vez a la aldea Fuma. Cuando te vi planear sobre mi cabeza, cuando me miraste… en ese instante la curiosidad me invadió. Quise saber cómo te llamabas, qué clase de ninja eras. En ese momento la indiferencia se desvaneció, como si no fuese más que humo.

Primero me intrigaste y, unos segundos después, me causaste un dolor que no creía ser capaz de sentir. Era como si me hubieras roto por dentro. No tuviste consideración conmigo, hiciste daño a mis nuevos amigos, segaste vidas sin inmutarte y desapareciste.

Aunque no fuesen unos pensamientos agradables, no dejé de pensar en ti hasta que volviste a buscarme. Yoite, Yoite. Tu nombre resonaba en mis oídos y el miedo y la curiosidad se fundían en uno. Y yo esperaba a que volvieras a por el Shinrabansho.

Unos días después te materializaste en mi casa y te me llevaste. Dominé el terror que sentía como bien había aprendido a dominar mis emociones y te seguí. En cierto modo, me alegré de que al fin hubieras venido.

En el vagón abandonado en medio del bosque, descubrí una nueva faceta de ti. Tu tristeza y tu desesperación. Incluso a mí, al rey de la apatía, se me paró el corazón al escuchar que tu único deseo era no haber nacido nunca. Es extraño, pero fue precisamente en ese instante cuando me enamoré de ti. Fue lo más ilógico del mundo, pero así fue.

Prácticamente me obligaste a unirme a ti con un juramento. Vi tu crueldad y tu determinación. Y, para salvar a mis amigos, me alié con el enemigo.

Pero tú nunca fuiste un enemigo para mí. Rápidamente te perdí el miedo. Sabía que no eras un dios de la muerte. Tenías sentimientos, unos sentimientos tan intensos, que al rozarme consiguieron despertar mi interior dormido. Te amé y, de forma independiente al juramento, decidí entregarte mi poder.

Al principio intenté no tocarte demasiado. Podía intuir que no te gustaba el contacto físico y lo que menos quería era molestarte. Así que me fui acercando muy lentamente. No sólo me moría de ganas por tocarte y por observarte de cerca, también quería saber detalles de tu vida, de tu pasado, de las circunstancias que hicieron que te unieras al Kairoshu. Pero tuve que reprimir todos esos deseos egoístas y limitarme a estar contigo. Si no quería hacerte daño, debía olvidarme de las preguntas.

Mientras los días transcurrían yo iba avanzando hacia ti. Cada ocasión en la que estábamos juntos era como un pequeño paso en tu dirección. Por desgracia, fue tu dolor lo que me dio la oportunidad de estar realmente cerca. Cada vez que se te cortaba la respiración y yo te preguntaba si estabas bien; cada vez que estabas demasiado mareado para poder caminar y yo te ofrecía mi hombro para que pudieras apoyarte… Ya no te sobresaltabas cuando tomaba tu mano. ¡Pero a qué precio!

He podido contemplar de cerca tu cabello azabache, tu pálida piel, tu hermoso rostro. Pero también he visto como tus ojos garzos se oscurecían cuando perdías la consciencia, he visto tus manos quemadas por la energía ki, he visto las cicatrices que cubren tu cuerpo. Algunas las tienes por mi culpa.

Jamás pensé que llegaría a sentirme así. Si alguna vez había pensado en el amor, pensaba en ese sentimiento empalagoso, dulzón de las películas románticas que ponen los domingos por la televisión. Pero para mí el amor no tiene nada que ver con eso. El amor es lo más doloroso que uno puede sentir. Y no se puede curar ni en un quirófano, ni en una iglesia.

Tú tampoco podrás curarte de ninguno de esos dos lugares. Veo como te debilitas más y más. Me siento impotente y la impotencia corroe mis órganos como si fuese un ácido. Rabia, frustración y mucho, mucho dolor, imposible de expresar. Me gustaría abrazarte, esconder mi cara en tu pecho y llorar. Mojar tu pecho con mis lágrimas y que así el dolor escapase y nos liberasemos aunque fuese por unos segundos. Pero no puedo, no debo hacerlo. Me limitaré a estar en la cabecera de tu cama, a sujetar tu mano cuando me necesites. A decir tu nombre, como si con eso lograse poseerte. Yoite, Yoite…

No siento lástima por ti. Ni por mí. Todavía soy capaz de aceptar las cosas como son, sin dramatizar ni fantasear con un final feliz. Estás muriendo y no quieres morir. Quieres desaparecer y yo no quiero que desaparezcas.

¿Qué pasará en el momento en que yo pueda usar el Shinrabansho? ¿Podré concederte tu deseo? Sí. No sólo seré capaz de hacerlo, sino que juro que lo haré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Aunque eso signifique arrancarme el corazón de cuajo y matar a la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Eso no es nada comparado con el amor que siento por ti. En mis sueños más atrevidos, te lo digo. Te digo que… el día en que tú dejes de existir, mi corazón se secará y se convertirá en polvo.

Y entonces sólo quedarán los recuerdos, fotografías en un viejo álbum polvoriento.

Me gustaría hablarte de mis sentimientos, ensayar decir en voz alta que quiero dártelo todo. Mas hacerlo no tendría sentido. Te confundiría, pero nada más. Mi amor no curará tus pulmones enfermos, no te devolverá la vida ni las ganas de vivir. Por tanto, no tiene relevancia. Te transmito afecto con mis gestos, con mis palabras, pero no puedo ir más allá. Quiero reconfortarte, no incomodarte. Para acabar el pastel, sólo te faltaría un criajo de catorce años diciendo que te ama con locura.

Un ruido me saca de mis reflexiones. Me giro y veo que has despertado. Tus preciosos ojos azules me miran con confusión, no entiendes donde estás y agitas el brazo para liberarte del tubo que te suministra el suero.

– ¡Yoite! Tranquilo, no te muevas. Estamos en el hospital, no pasa nada.

Tus ojos se van aclarando, parece que empiezas a comprender. La plácida expresión con la que dormías se oscurece, frunces el ceño. Lágrimas involuntarias se escapan de tus ojos.

– Miharu… borra mi existencia – me suplicas con una expresión que me parte en dos –. Por favor… sólo haz que no exista. No soy más que una marioneta, será mejor para todos…

Ahora mi expresión también debe de estar desencajada. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en desaparecer? ¿Acaso no ves que no podré vivir sin ti? Con una sola frase eres capaz de clavarme cien agujas en el corazón. Unas palabras más letales incluso que el Kira.

¿Y de dónde sacas eso de ser una marioneta? Seguro que fue cosa de ese loco fanático, Hattori-san, líder del Kairoshu. ¿Por qué se aprovecha de ti tan descaradamente y nadie dice nada?

Maldición, Yoite, no sé nada de ti y no puedo preguntar.

– No te preocupes. En cuanto pueda usar el Shinrabansho cumpliré tu deseo. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? No voy a fallarte, sólo aguanta un poco más.

Con eso logro que te tranquilices y te quedes recostado. Pero tu expresión sigue siendo desoladora. Intentas secarte las lágrimas, pero no puedes mover el brazo por culpa del tubo que tienes clavado. Me acerco más para ayudarte y me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos.

Entonces, con un gesto instintivo, me inclino y seco tus lágrimas con mis labios. Es algo tan acorde con mis deseos que me resulta natural. Sólo al separarme de tu rostro y al ver tu cara de desconcierto me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No me arrepiento en absoluto de ese gesto.

– Me alegro de que hayas despertado – te digo con toda la ternura que soy capaz de expresar.

Tú te sonrojas levemente, ni siquiera te queda suficiente sangre para un buen sonrojo. Me miras con ojos vidriosos, pero ya no pareces tan dolorido. Quisiera besarte, calentar esos labios helados con los míos.

– Miharu – adoro cuando dices mi nombre. –, ¿es de día ahora? ¿El mundo sigue girando?

Tus preguntas no me parecen para nada surrealistas. Me pongo de pie y voy hacia la ventana para comprobarlo.

La ciudad está envuelta en un manto oscuro y puedo oír como el viento golpea los cristales de las ventanas del hospital. Al parecer, el fin del mundo todavía tardará en llegar. Vuelvo a tu lado y cojo tu mano entre la mías. Está congelada y rugosa. Pero para mí esa mano es la mejor del mundo, la más querida, la más preciada.

– Está anocheciendo. Hace viento. Y, al parecer, todo sigue igual que siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
